Valentine's Day Surprises
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: When Elphaba gets sent a gift on Valentine's Day everyone is surprised but no one more than herself. In a quest to find her sercet admirer or if she even has a sercet admirer she gets a much bigger surprise of her own


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

This is meant to be a present for Deepy Shallow for a reason I can't even remember why, opps, sorry Dee

Valentine's Day Surprises

Valentine's Day had rolled around once more and as it did every year, it came hand in hand with controversy. To make this year, supposedly **special,** Madame Morrible decided to set up a stall to let people send candy canes and heart cards to their loved ones, sometimes without even signing their names.

The day before Valentine's Day Boq was guilt tripped by Glinda into dressing up as a giant heart, which made it hard for him to get through doors, and was sent around to deliver the presents. After slowing making his way around the school, he reached his last destination, Dr Dillamond's classroom.

Elphaba sat in the front row taking notes of every single thing that her teacher said, while her best friend, Glinda chatted loudly to her over friends about her perfect her boyfriend was, even though he was sitting a mere three feet away. Making a loud and abrupt entrance, Boq forced his way through the door. He almost dropped the presents as he called out,

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone! It's time to find out how much your loved ones love you!"

Boq checked the labels on the gifts several times, before angrily throwing a pile of gifts at Fiyero and gently placing one on the desk in front of Glinda. He stood awkwardly in the corner looking again and again at the label on the gift while everyone looked on.

"Boq, just get on with it. I do have a lesson to teach here," said Dr Dillamond.

Boq checked the label one more time for good measure before, then in slow motion, placed it on Elphaba's desk. Dr Dillamond then pushed Boq out the door trying to start the lesson again, when Glinda squealed,

"Elphie who's your secret admirer? Have you been keeping him secret from me?" Glinda grabbed Elphaba's gift and pulled open the label to find it practically empty, Elphaba was carefully written in bold writing but there was no clue about who it was from.

"Its no-one, I bet it's just a practical joke no bother. Whose yours from?" she lied to herself and everyone else in the room.

"It's from by hubbie –to-be, well in the future, my yero.

"Actually Glinda ..." Fiyero tried to explain, while Boq threw him angry looks from where he was now seated after being de-hearted.

"My yero loves me so so much. We have special plans on Valentine's day."

"We do?" Fiyero asked confused.

"Of course we do. It's Valentine's Day," she said, as if it was common knowledge, just as the bell rang freeing Elphaba from the crowd of crazy people she shared a class with. Yeah, Glinda was her best friend but she was still crazy.

Elphaba stalked off to the library to study and take out a few new books. All the time she did this she kept her hand in her pocket clutching the gift she'd been given, as she was unable to rid it from her mind. But it wasn't until late that night when she was trying to go to sleep, that she came up with an idea to find out who her secret admirer was. She was going to break into the CCTV office.

When Valentine's day was officially started, Elphaba sneaked out of her room and made a simple cocktail of mud, mud, mud and a little water. She threw her cocktail at three CCTV cameras and watched the mud set, before making her way towards the office. As planned the office was empty due to the guard trying to clean three of the camera which had magically been covered with mud. Elphaba searched along the shelves until she found what she was looking for, Thursday 11th February and Friday 12th February the north corridor. She slipped the videos into her school bag before leaving and heading back to her hopefully empty dom.

Luck was on her side as she found a note from Glinda saying that she'd be gone all day and quite possibly all night. Elphaba read the note glancing over all the squeals and girly love heart scattered across the page. All Elphaba cared about was finding out who'd sent her the gift. For several hours, she watched as people brought gift after gift for their loved ones. She saw Boq buying a gift for Glinda and then paused the video as she saw Fiyero pick up a gift. If Glinda's gift was from Boq who was Fiyero sending a gift too, isn't the prince meant to be far too cool to ever send a gift like this. Her eyes glued to the screen, she watched Fiyero write her name in his bold script and place it in the 'bag of love'.

Did this mean that he actually shared her feelings for him? No that's not possible, Glinda had asked him to do it so that she wouldn't be so lonely. But no, Glinda had been so surprised when Elphaba got the gift. He'd done it as a practically joke as to humiliate her infront of the class. Yes that made sense. The self centred prince who didn't care about anyone's feelings but his own, won't even think twice before sending her that gift. She built herself into a rage and stormed her way to his dorm.

Without even knocking Elphaba burst into Fiyero's room and got the shock of her life. Fiyero was tied to the bed posts, with only his trousers on and a cloth over his mouth. Some Valentine's day, Elphaba thought to herself.

Elphaba untied the cloth around his mouth, as she needed him to explain about the gift.

"Thank you so much. Please untie the rest of me, I really need to ..."

"Why did you send me this gift?" she held the gift in her hand as she waved her arms about, "Did you have a dare going with your friends or do you just like to puncher people's hearts?"

"This is not how I imagined doing this. I had beautiful green roses to match your radiant skin and even a much better Valentine's Day present but then Glinda sneaked in while I was sleeping the tied me up and then decided to go on the treasure hunt I'd made."

"What? How does that answer the question?" she yelled, her brain half yelling that he loved her and the other yelling that he hates her.

"Come here and I'll show you why I sent that gift," Fiyero motioned for her to sit on the bed in front of him. Stretching forward as much as his tied up arms would allow, he kissed her. He kissed her, gently and sincerely, as he tried to hold back the full extent of his passion for her.

"Oh," was all she could come up in response.

"Elphaba, please untie me so I can kiss you properly," Fiyero begged and Elphaba granted his wish.

As soon as Fiyero was free, he caught her up in his arms and let his feelings take over. His searching lips found hers as his hands knotted in her hair, while her hands pulled them closer together in a seemingly never ending kiss. Eventually Fiyero pulled away to whisper,

"I love you Fae," which bought on a whole new round of kisses.

Their kiss ended with Elphaba sitting on Fiyero lap, as he fumbled in his door, trying to find his proper Valentine's Day present for his Fae.

Fiyero opened up a box with a ribbon tied in a bow attached to it, to show a beautiful necklace with a heart pendent made of emeralds. It was so beautiful that Elphaba gasped at the sight of it.

"Will you wear it Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"As long as you're mine."


End file.
